Harry Potter the forgotten Lord
by Praetorian2195
Summary: When Bellatrix shoves Sirius through the veil, Harry goes into a rage and one thing after another, they both end up through the veil. Harry ends up in 1966, in Bellatrix sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry finds that there is no way back to his regular time, and just being there has altered the time he was in. But it is just his luck that he finds himself Soul bonded to Bellatrix Black.


Harry Potter

Harry slowly looked around the room, He could not understand how it had gotten to this. In some way he could see that it was his fault, but it had happened so fast that he was not ready to or able process it all.

If a muggle were to see the giant room, they would think that small fireworks were going off from the beautiful rainbow of color's the different people were throwing from the end of there sticks. But to a wizard it was a battle of wills, a battle of light and dark, Wizards and Witches fighting for there lives in a deadly duel.

Harry had not seen it coming entail it was to late as Bellatrix had crept forward. Without a shout or a single thing for Sirius to save himself from the underhanded attack, Bellatrix Black jumped from her hiding place and gave Sirius a mighty shove in the back.

Harry had to watch helplessly as Sirius fell through the silky blue veil. Harry noticed Bellatrix looked at were her cousin had once been, before he had vanished into the veil. A mighty bellow came from the older witch, as she grinned and yelled "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK" enraging Harry to no end,

Harry could feel the arms of Lupin surrounding him, keeping him from running at the woman. Harry jerked back Lupin's hand from his chest, and charged the laughing woman. Harry did not think he could run so fast, but to his surprise he had crossed the room in under a few seconds.

Harry soon found himself standing behind the woman, his arms outstretched ready to shove Bellatrix Lestrange through the veil. But Harry's life was never so easy. Harry's eyes widened as the moment his hand struck, Bellatrix turned around in her fall reached out and grabbed onto his wrist.

Harry had rushed in again without thinking, he had let his rage get the better of him and now he was going to pay for it with his life. Harry looked around the room, it was like everything was going in slow motion as his blood started to pump faster in fright, sensing the body's impending doom.

Harry noticed the horrified faces of his friends, as they watched him fall into the veil. Harry took one last look at his friends hoping he could burn the images of there faces' into his memory so he would have something good to remember them by.

Harry closed his eyes as he could almost feel the cold air around the veil. It was like nothing he had ever felt before as all of the sudden he was through the veil. It was like falling into a never ending silk sheets and then being dipped into cold water.

Harry was tempted to open his eyes, but he got the feeling he would never be the same if he did. The feelings varied from cold to warm, and even some feelings he could not even try describe. Harry could feel the woman that he had tackled, and wondered when he had wrapped his arms around her. Or better yet why, he had her in his embrace in the first place.

That was when it happened almost like a flash it was so quick. It took Harry a second to realize what it was. Memories but not his memories, no these were memories of a young girl that went by the name Bellatrix Black. At first Harry saw memories of her, being taught from a young age about the world she lived in. An amazing place filled with Magic, and magical creatures.

Then came her letter saying that she had been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The memories of her being sorted into Slytherin, and how betrayed she felt when her cousin Sirius Black had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Then the memories flashed through his mind, of her many years inside the castle, learning different subjects like potions, transfiguration and charms. Then came her being inducted into the dark lords little army. Then the whole ministry mission that he was so sure Sirius was being tortured at.

The visions he had of her had really left him wondering, why she had done everything she had done. She obviously detested every bad thing she had done, but it was like she could not stop herself. Then it happened a bolt of pure white flashing through his vision again, then the feeling of being dumped in ice cold water.

Harry slowly found himself returning the feeling of being on earth, after the strange sensations had passed him. Harry slowly opened his eyes and shut them as fast as they could be shut. The light was just too bright, and his head was telling him never to open his eyes again if that was what greeted him.

Harry found himself in what he assumed was a bed, as it was just too soft to be the ground. Harry did the only thing he could in the time he had, which just so happened to be thinking. Something he had found himself not doing enough lately.

After He had taken a few minuets to clear his head of the abrasive ache, he considered what cold have happened. Harry thought about the memories that had entered his mind wile he had traveled through what ever he had traveled though.

Harry knew who he had seen the memories of, but he had no clue how or why he had seen them. The woman who he thought followed the dark lord willingly was but a slave, once her father signed a contract giving her to Rodolphus Lestrange.

He could not believe what he had seen, but it was all here in his mind now and It made since. She had never been crazy entail she had married the bastered that loved to whore her out to his friends, and gloat about his late night explorations of the female body with other ladies.

Harry slowly sighed to himself as he slowly opened the lids of his eyes, hoping it did not hurt as much as last time. Harry was rewarded by seeing he was in the room, that he and Ron had spent the night in at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry slowly stretched out hoping to get a few pops from his back, only to stop dead in his tracks as he found a body that was hugging him he had not noticed before. Harry quickly sat up in the bed, looking down at a mess of curly black hair that was very silky to the touch lying on his chest.

Harry saw that the woman who seemed to get annoyed at him as he sat up in the bed groan in annoyance. He saw the woman pull her head back and look up at him. This was no woman but an extremely beautiful girl.

Her face was pale white and the black curly hair framed her face in a cute way. That was not what caught his attention though, it was her dark eyes filled with surprise. "what are you doing here Harry?" Bellatrix asked in shock.

Harry wanted to glare and spit an insult but he had known she was not in her right mind when she had killed Sirius, the thought alone stopped the insult before it left his mouth. "Why did she call me Harry and not Potter?" Harry wondered, not sure if he had heard her right. She had always called him by his last name unless she was mocking him.

"I am just as clueless as you I thought we were going to at the very least, appear on the other side of the veil" Harry said a little shocked that he had spoken so kindly to her. What was it about her that he had to all the sudden become mesmerized by the charms that his enemies most loyal henchmen had.

"No I should not think of her that way, when she was under Voldemorts control she was not herself?" Harry was having the internal battle over it all. "Did you by chance live in a cupboard for most of your life" Bellatrix asked rather bluntly. Harry had started to stand and get up from the bed, trying to put some distance between himself and her.

His eyes widened as he turned so quickly he was sure he almost broke his neck. "Who told you that!" Harry asked his eyes glaring at her. "I am going to be blunt I saw your memories and not just some all of them!".

Chapter


End file.
